Different container structures are utilized by manufacturers to ship a variety of different products to end users which may be, for example, assembly plants. In the automobile industry, for example, an assembly plant assembling a particular automobile might utilize a number of different parts from different manufacturers. These manufacturers ship their respective parks to the assembly plant in container structures where the parts are then removed from dunnage or support members inside the container structure and assembled into a finished automobile.
Access to the product in the containers is of particular concern. Specifically, in the automotive industry, the containers full of product are positioned on an assembly line adjacent to a work area, which is associated with a particular product to be installed on a manufactured vehicle. For example, a container full of interior door panels is usually positioned next to a particular station on an assembly line where interior door panels are installed so that a line worker may easily access the door panels inside the container. The product or part is taken directly from the container and used on the line. Some existing containers are difficult to access, which makes removal of the parts therein difficult and time-consuming. For example, some containers are configured so that a line worker must walk around the container to remove parts or products from opposite ends of the container. As may be appreciated, a line worker only has a certain amount of time to install a part. Any delay in access and removal of the part from the container is undesirable.
In many containers, a line worker or employee must insert or remove parts from a lower part of the container. Sometimes the size and/or weight and/or configuration of the parts or work pieces may make inserting or removing such parts from a lower level of the container difficult due, in part, to the configuration or location of the dunnage inside the container. Such difficulty may cause stress or strain on the line worker and, more particularly, on the back of the worker when inserting or removing parts from the lower part of such a container. Such ergonomically unfriendly movements may cause physical trauma, pain and other injuries that may lead to lost production time.
Therefore, there is a need for a container with movable dunnage inside the container so an operator may more easily load or unload parts from inside the container. Such movable dunnage may alleviate stress and/or strain on the operator's body during loading and/or unloading processes.
Containers having movable dunnage in the form of pouches are known. Such containers may be adapted to store and ship parts residing inside the pouches. Some parts or products are more easily, cost effectively and/or safely shipped/stored in dunnage other than pouches.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container having movable dunnage in a form other than pouches.
There is further a need for a container having multiple levels of dunnage other than pouches in order to ship additional parts or products.